


Elevator x Elevator

by nelka7122



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Elevator Sex, Gon is an idiot, Hisoka is a pervert, Hisoka wants to bang everyone, Implied Relationships, M/M, Name Puns, Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, references to everything, what are ages?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelka7122/pseuds/nelka7122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ploy to earn some money goes horribly wrong as two boys ultimately end up in an extremely awkward situation in an extremely fancy elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator x Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> HxH doesn't belong to nelka7122
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with thinking of them as being really young, just pretend they are older because age isn't explicit.

  
  
  
Being too cocky wasn’t exactly a positive trait, and sometimes this possession of hubris came with certain consequences that would present themselves later on in life…or rather in the day. As the elevator came to an abrupt stop, the male with the silver hair found himself questioning how it ever led to this as his cheeks inflamed to a red colour due to a feeling of extreme, sudden arousal.  
  
Back up to maybe two or three hours ago. Killua had his butt in one of those bar chairs that spun around and around. Of course, he was at the bar (a fancy bar in a casino, at that), because what was a bar chair without a bar? And of course, Gon was sitting right next to him, since they literally did EVERYTHING together (even taking baths). Why were they even allowed to be in the bar at such a young age? God knows, although maybe it had something to do with being able to literally beat up every single person who was the supposed security at this particular bar, and that’s without using any type of nen. Clearly the casino/bar owner wasn’t very educated, since their main method of handing disobedience was with guns. Still, how the old man managed to get such a fancy casino would forever be a mystery.  
  
Well, who cared about that when the bar tender was ready to jump at the boys’ every request and Killua just kept on saying “Don’t you have anything that could actually kill someone!” Right, because he was so immune to poison that he just had to show it off to Gon because of his psychological issues and the horrible urge to seem super awesome and cool in Gon’s eyes in order to later fu- ugh hug like friends often did. .-.  
  
Just as Killua’s request was voiced, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight illuminated a trap door in the middle of the wooden bar.  Something emerged from the hole; a prestigious heart shaped bottle with pure red liquid inside. It almost looked like blood, but it was ok for Killua to potentially drink this since his skin was so white it put even Edward Cullen to shame.  
  
The bartender lit a flashlight and brought it up to his face as he began to speak.  
“Legend has it that a single drop of this liquid would make any man weak in the knees. The most anyone has ever been able to consume has been 15 ml. A drug so dangerous it is illegal in 47 countries! Yet here it is, right in front of your very eyes, ready to-“ The bartender was rudely interrupted as a random person threw a paper ball at his head. “Turn the lights back on, eh? WE CANT SEE ANYTHING ON THE GAME BOARDS” The angry customer said, waving his fist around. The bartender was unresponsive for exactly 8 seconds, and after those marvellous 8 seconds had passed, he leaned his hips to the right and flipped the light switch with his index finger.  
  
“Ehem, as I was saying. Who will be brave enough to drink this potion?” There was no takers, apart from Killua who basically just asked “So is it poison?” Since he had to impress Gon with his poison drinking skills. Or maybe it was just all the alcohol going to his head. “Killua, I don’t think you should be drinking that” was the response Gon offered. Mostly because all the damn booze was so damn expensive that Gon was going to run out of money. 100,000 Jenny minus 1,000 minus 1,453 minus 3,577 OH GOD his brain was trying to do math again and that never worked out! He was starting to overheat, his eyes turning into black buttons and face going blank. Killua, however, didn’t notice, as the bartender offered his ominous response.  
  
“Little boy, it’s worse than poison! This drink will put you in a world of agonizing pain in exchange for a split second of pure euphoria! So once again, are there any takers?” Nothing, silence. Except from Killua, whose eyes were bugging out of his skull.  However, the bartender wasn’t too happy with this turnout, for he knew that once the bottle was opened, all of the contents had to be consumed, and there was no way this little kid was going to be able to drink it all.  
  
“By the way, anyone who drinks 10ml (or more) of this will get a prize of FIVE TRILLION JENNY (There is a small entry fee per ml consumed though)” a hand slammed down on the bar and Gon stood up, his eyes shining like a thousand suns. “OH SHIT KILLUA, FIVE BILLION JENNY? We could buy Greed Island with that!” Gon said, standing up on the chair and placing his foot on top of the bar in a triumphant way. Killua sweat dropped. “Gon, we already gave Greed Island.”  Yet Gon’s eyes were sparkling more than ever before. “You don’t understand. ALL of the Greed Islands. Then we build an island made of Greed Island. A Greed Island Island.” Killua sometimes wondered if Gon ever fell on his head as a child…Actually, Killua wondered HOW MANY TIMES Gon had fallen on his head as a child. Must have been a lot, with no proper father figure there to protect him! Just blame Ging for everything, since he was so worth judGING.  
  
“And think of all the fishing rods I could buy! And Mito-San would never have to work for the rest of her life. I could buy her a better house on Whale Island. Better yet, I’ll buy her Whale Island! Killua, drink the thing!” And once again, he was showing off both his selfishness and his trust in Killua…and also his stupidity, but somehow that made Killua crack a smile.  
  
“Alright Oji-san, hand me that bottle and my FIVE TRILLION JENNY, Imma break some records tonight.” About five seconds later, Killua had the opening of the bottle between his lips and was downing the entire thing. “Wait little boy, don’t drink it all!” Yet Killua didn’t listen, and thus the litre bottle was soon down to the last drop. At first, the liquid didn’t have any taste, but once Killua drank it all, it began tasting like cherry cough syrup. “Blah, what the fuck old man! This is just cherry cough syrup” He exclaimed, throwing the bottle at the floor and breaking it into a million pieces. The bartender was merely counting down. “Three, two…one and” As soon as he said “and”, Killua froze. His face felt blank as he was bombarded by a million different sensations. It was like he could feel EVERY emotion all at once yet nothing at all. To say the least, it was dope as fuck. That single second was worth every little bit of pain that would follow and he was prepared to take on that burden and wait why was nothing happening after that one second when he returned to normal?  
  
“Ey, see old man, I told you I’d be fine, now pay up” Killua said, extending his hand like some savvy business man while Jenny signs appeared in Gon’s eyes. The bartender reluctantly handed over the money. Killua counted it all with his tongue sticking out between his lips. Gon found it cute so he kind of stared but very inconspicuously, of course, because it would be weird if Killua found him staring. “What the fuck, this is only 500 Jenny. WHERE IS MY FIVE TRILLION JENNY” The bartender shrugged. “That shit is expensive, you know. You drank a litre, so I simply subtracted the cost from your earnings.” Killua cried internally. He had been conned. For the prize was the same, regardless of any amount drunk, yet the fee for entering rose with each millilitre added to the drink.  
  
“Come on Gon, let’s go back to our rooms since this old man is just a shit head anyway” Killua grumbled as he began dragging the now confused Gon away. “So wait, no monies then? 500 Jenny that’s…ugh…Not enough to even buy bait for fishing >:(“ Yes, Gon was so mad that his expression was clearly visible in his speech. Thus, the two boys entered the fancy as fuck elevator (gold plating with white shit and like mirrors all around eyyy) and began rising up to the 888th floor.  
  
However, somewhere around the 400th floor, something happened! Killua felt a jolt of electricity pass through his body. Was that his aura or something, wtf? The elevator came to an abrupt halt, sending both of the boys tumbling down to the floor and Killua just so happened to land with his arms propped on either side of Gon’s waist and his face directly hovering over Gon’s crotch. He hissed out of embarrassment, much like a cat, and jumped up, only to position himself in the top corner of the elevator. Gon, poor innocent Gon, didn’t even notice, for he had hit his head once again. (Jesus Christ, this kid was actually so prone to injury). So Killua climbed back down and straightened out his clothes as he let out an awkward cough. They were stuck…in the elevator.  
  
“Ehh….I wonder if I can get out through that square on the ceiling. Killua, lift me up” Gon requested, rising his arms up. However, Killua didn’t comply. Instead, he clutched his stomach because somehow he was feeling so hot. Too hot. (Oh shit, did he accidentally carry out card # 007 *  out of Greed Island, instead of #006?) His face was burning and it was probably the colour of that fucking drink he drank. (Actually it was that colour, Killua noticed due to the infinite mirrors in the elevator) That warmth only spread and spread throughout his whole body before focusing on one area in particular; his dick. He blinked nonchalantly two whole times.  
  
“Umm, Gon, I can’t really…do that” He replied, kind of trying to drag his shirt down in order to cover his problem. God dammit, it was starting to get really fucking awkward because it was starting to fucking _hurt._   Gon tilted his head to the side, quite innocently. “Eh? Why not?”  
  
Now how was he going to explain this? Well might as well just roll with it. “Well you see it’s very simple. It’s because I’m actually turned on right now and I don’t know why” He said plainly. Gon’s brain thought very hard for a few seconds “Well Killua is not a lamp so I don’t get it either!” Yes, that was the conclusion he had come to. Killua hit his face with one hand, causing half of his shirt to come back up. “Ugh how do I explain this?”  he continued rather…awkwardly and almost shyly, fearing the worst respons- oh fuck it who cared they took fucking baths together it’s not like Gon hadn’t seen his dick before since they literally had fucked in a photo booth once.  
  
“For fucks sake I’m horny as fuck ok? And I definitely wouldn’t mind doing you in this fucking elevator like right now” Well that wasn’t so hard, and Gon seemed to be taking it well. “Oooooooh, ok I’m fine with that”… Wait, what? That’s it? No red cheeks, no embarrassment, just flat out ok? Why was Killua the only one who had to be suffering with a painfully agonizing erection? Hng, well it’s not like he could complain about Gon’s indifference now when he was actually practically on his knees. Fuck, that guy really was right about men falling to their knees. “Great, then for fucks sake, Gon, take off your pants.” And somehow they ended up in a situation where Gon’s back was pressed against the wall, the cold from the mirror seeping in through his shirt…His ass was also quite cold, since it was pressed against the wall as well, but at least only half of it, because he was slightly elevated and all…cuz obviously he had his legs wrapped around Killua’s waist and Killua was standing so close to him, his hands holding Gon up and foreheads pressed against each other, breathing hard from the obligatory “you kind of have to kiss me hard enough to turn me on” kiss.  
  
Fuck the rest of the prep as though, THERE WASN’T ENOUGH PRECOME TO LUBRICATE ALL THE STAGES OF FOREPLAY ANYWAY so might as well go in like that. Gon was a big boy, he could take it, and inch by inch he did take it, somehow, albeit with a few flinches here and there “Ah, Killua, wait” He breathed out, but fuck how could Killua wait when it felt so good to have his thingy in someone else’s booty. Fuck it, Gon never waited for anything and always just shoved that thing in when he fucked Killua, so now it was time for revenge…and a lot of getting rid of this feeling because Killua honestly felt as if he was going to burst at any second but actually couldn’t.  
  
It went all the way in and fuck Killua’s knees felt weak from how god damn _good_ yet _bad_ he was feeling all at the same time. Plus, he had to keep Gon elevated as well, which wasn’t that easy to do either. “Can I move?!” He asked, although it came out a bit louder and whinier than he had intended it to. Perhaps that was simply because he was too excited (and turned on). Gon rarely ever let him top (yea the fucking self-centred prick he was eyyy). “Yes, fuck yes.” Although it sounded more like “Yes, fuck, yes” as if a person who couldn’t speak English was giving confirmation for a fuck. “Si si fuck is good si”  
  
So Killua moved and Gon’s ass practically sucked him in, the tight damn little thing. Who the fuck even wanted to fuck a vagina when something THIS amazing was an option. “Ah, Killua, there” Killua seemed to have mastered the art of fucking Gon if he managed to find the ‘P-spot’ in under a minute…then again. So he moved in an out, put it in and put it in and Putting in some effort and Put in that…whatever, they banged and it was hot the end…  
  
Well not yet. Killua had to admit it was fucking hot seeing an infinite number of Killuas fucking an infinite number of Gons because of the mirrors. Come to think of it, he saw himself and weren’t there usually…Cameras…in these sorts of places? Shit, there actually was one but it kind of turned him on even more because exhibitionism? Since there really were cameras, it was sure that someone quickly solved the problem with the elevator in order to avoid seeing such a scene in a private elevator, and while the two were busy fucking, the elevator began moving again. Whatever, Killua just kissed Gon’s neck. “Killua” the latter laughed slightly as the doors clicked open.  
  
Shit.  
  
Leorio stood there on the 516 th floor. He dropped his briefcase and his glasses literally broke due to how hard his eyes were bugging out of his eyes.  
  
Shit.  
  
“GOOOOOOOONNNN! MY SOUL! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE INTO THOSE KINDS OF RELATIONSHIPS *sobs sobs* AND AREN’T YOU A BIT TOO YOUNG?“  Leorio was actually close to bursting into tears. Gon kind of just shrugged, even though he was quite close to coming and his whole face was just bedroom face. “You have your LeoPika, we have out KilluGon” such an innocently dirty answer.  
  
“KILLUA, WHY YOU GOTTA GO CORRUPTING HIS INNOCENT SOUL? (I mean I thought he would be top for sure as well?)” Killua mechanically turned his face around with the biggest scowl in place. “Fuck off” He would have flipped Leorio off, yet he was a bit too busy holding Gon up. “Don’t worry, I’m usually on top. Killua just drank some weird shit so he wanted to be seme” (Gon, how do you even know such words?)  
  
“For fucks sake, just close, door, close!” Killua prayed and finally the door closed, though on quite a horrible image of Leorio getting really…red .-.  
  
As soon as the elevator began rising again, Killua sighed in relief. “Continue?” Gon asked too innocently for the situation. Sudden, quite, but only because he was so close, so close. rip. “Mhmm Kill-u-aaaa” His sweet, sweet voice rang around the elevator and…the lobby of floor 666, just as the doors swung open. Guess who was standing in front of the elevator now?  
  
Well, some fucking clown with a deck of playing cards. Just shuffling and shuffling. His golden eyes narrowed and shifted to the two boys in the elevator. He wiggled his eyebrows as his lips curled into a tight grin. Tongue pocking out, he licked his lips in a seductive way. “Threesome?” He said, and all the while the cards were still being shuffled. Killua’s eyes widened. Why did this person have to be here with Killua and Gon in this type of situation? Fuck, that tear drop and star forever haunted his dreams…not to mention…that one time they saw Hisoka naked. He visibly shivered and dropped Gon’s leg in a desperate attempt to close the door.  
  
“Goddammit, why won’t it close!?” Killua cried out just as Hisoka threw all his cards up in the air. “But wait, I have so much more to teach you! I bet daddy never taught you such things, Gon. How about we see how these bananas fit in your kawaii little assholes” Suddenly four bananas appeared. Just as the door was closing, a banana flew in with such force that the mirror next to Gon’s face shattered.  
  
“DAMN YOU” Killua cried as he pressed the button so furiously that the paint began to wear off. “Close door, CLOSE” Yet as Killua was trying to close the door, his grip on Gon was slipping. “Eep, Killua, I’m falling” Gon shouted, but his voice was drowned out by Hisoka’s desperate last words.  
  
“NO, HOLD THE DOOR. HOLD THE DOOR. HOLD DOOR. HOLD DOOR. HODOR. HODOR!”  
  
Finally, Killua’s grip on Gon was stable, yet now no one was pressing the close door button. “Gon, it’s all up to you! CLOSE THE DOOR” Thus, Gon extended his foot in an attempt to press the button. Shit, this was hard because with each movement, Killua’s dick was getting shoved further and further up his ass. Yea, that was still a thing. Matters were getting more desperate now. If anyone was using gyo, they would be able to see that Hisoka’s bungee love gum was starting to seep out and form nen tentacles. STICKY NEN TENTACLES.  
  
“Gon, Hurry!” Killua said as he jerked his hips forward. “Oh Fuck” Gon exclaimed, yet finally, his magical toe managed to press the magical button and the doors came to a close. For fucks sake, what a terrifying experience. If Killua had not drank that drink, his dick would have probably gone soft due to the trauma…then again, they wouldn’t be in such a situation. “Hurry, Killua, hurry!” Killua fucking hurried but it was so hard to get back in the rhythm of things when all he kept seeing before his eyes was Hisoka’s face…Well. It could be worse. Could have been Illu-  
  
Ding, the elevator doors opened on the 700th floor.  
  
-Mi.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Illumi’s dead fish eyes stared ahead into the elevator. His stoic expression was forever unchanged, having as much emotion as an ironing board. Always with that same #sodone look on his face… Killua was scared to turn his head, for already those eyes were terrifying enough in the reflection. He didn’t need to see them for real, or else he might be turned to stone.  
  
“H-Hey a-aniki” He said kind of nervously. Oh shit, Illumi’s aura was starting to seep out. Better play it safe and go with the ‘trump card’. “I mean…H-hey, o…o” For fucks sake, say it Killua….For as soon as the o left his mouth, Illumi seemed to have calmed down.  
  
“Onii-…san” And back to the ironing board it is…Phew…yet…they were still in such an awkward situation. Though Illumi just walked away. Probably to secretly fangirl over the fact that Killua called him ‘onii san’.  
  
As the doors shut, Killua let out a sigh and placed his head against Gon’s shoulder. All this time and they still were in such a weird position. “Ok, time to end this once and for all” Who knew that sex would turn out to be such a burden? This was obviously a sign that Killua should never top again, especially in public places. Yet while he was here, he began thrusting again and again, faster and faster, until Gon came with the force of a thousand suns, like the sun he was to Killua. But fuck, even though it felt so good to have Gon’s ass curl around his dick in that orgasm, there was something holding him back…something…something and….  
  
“Fuck, I can’t do it” He finally said. He was still hard as fuck, eyy, and he desperately needed to come but nothing was working, even as he continued to put it in and put in and Putin. Well, at least they were almost on their floor…Just two more…just one and…Ruined it, for the elevator stopped on the 887th floor. The doors opened.  
  
Who was it this time?  
  
Kurapika.  
  
In one swift motion, Kurapika’s palm collided with his face in an epic facepalm.  
  
“I’m going to pretend I never saw this. I’m going to walk away and pretend this never happened” He was talking to himself, mostly, but it was obvious he was talking to them too. Yet obviously Gon was also horrible at reading the situation. Even though he was practically white from head to toe, it was still very easy for him to yell something along the lines of “Kurapika, Leorio says he wants to bang you just like this”  
  
Ok, maybe he could read the situation but he was a little troll. So much that Killua had to drop his leg just so that he could shut his mouth with his palm. Kurapika, on the other hand, looked like he was about to throw up.  
  
“Great, now not only do I have to gouge my eyes out but also chop my ears off” He muttered under his breath. This was too perfect for an opportunity for a come back.  
  
“Well at least you’ll be able to sell those eyes for quite a large sum of money, eyyy. I’m sure I could hook you up with a guy in York-OOWW” For Gon had bitten Killua’s hand and was desperately trying to shout “Too soon, too soon Killua!” Because it really was too soon for that joke.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Kurapika’s eyes were now crimson. Yes, he was mad at that remark, but there was something that infuriated him more; there was a spider crawling on the elevator button. “SPIDEEERR” he screeched, his voice as shrill as a drill. He was currently more #TRIGGERED than a Feminist. With one swift move of the hand, a chain had destroyed the spider (hurrah!)- and the elevator button-, but as Kurapika withdrew the chain, some wires were destroyed as well. This caused the elevator to break.  
  
It started falling at a rapid speed and the two boys inside were now screaming their lungs out…again, but this time not in the good way.  
“I’m too young to die! I still have so many more experiences to Ging. I MEAN. Gain.” Gon’s cries resonated around the elevator shaft. Killua was close behind. “At least let me come before I die” Because he gotta get his priorities in check, eyy…They had probably never held each other this tightly before.  
“Killua, I want you to know…” Gon began. Was this a confession of his undying love? “I accidentally dropped your toothbrush in the toilet and didn’t wash it.” Killua poker faced. “YOU FUCK” he said and suddenly they were separated because this obviously meant that Killua would try to solve his ‘problem’ another way because he was so mad. That, and they were about to die anyway.  
  
“I BRUSHED MY TEETH WITH THAT EVERY DAY FOR THREE YEARS” This was the part when Gon innocently tried to put his pants back on so that the paramedics wouldn’t find him with his dick out. However, as luck would have it, the elevator didn’t collide with the bottom of the hotel. Instead, it bounced right back up to floor 666…The elevator threw them in such a way that they both landed on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Unfortunately, Killua’s pants were still around his ankles.  
  
“Hello sweeties, I knew you would be back.” Hisoka’s smiling face peered down to look at the two kids. _Fucking bungee gum,_ Killua thought as he tried to cover himself. “Now, there is no need to cover-“ However, before Hisoka could finish, Killua interrupted him. “MY BROTHER IS ON THE 700 th FLOOR WAITING TO FUCK YOU” Hisoka’s brows rose, then lowered…then wiggled suggestively.  
  
“Which brother?” Well played, Hisoka.  
  
“Illumi. He’s in a REALLY good mood so LEAVE. US. THE. FUCK. ALONE”  
  
Now honestly, Hisoka really wanted to fuck with the two kids in front of him, but Illumi…when was he going to get another chance to tap THAT? Shit, nowhere. SO OFF HE WENT.  
  
As soon as his footsteps were no longer heard, Gon tugged at Killua’s sleeve. “Hm?” Killua hummed and Gon pouted. “I kind of wanted a banana” He said honestly. Sex really made people hungry. Killua grabbed a hold of him and dragged him up into a sitting position. He looked deep into Gon’s eyes…So warm and innocent…and kind of blank because he was only bright when it came to his cheerfulness.  
  
“Gon. Listen to me. Forget the bananas. Those bananas are gone. They are GONe, Gon! THOSE BANANAS ARE GON-E! And so are we. Let’s go hone, Gom. I MEAN, gome, Hon. For fuck’s sake, I mean home, Gon.”  
  
And thus the two of them ventured on home while Hisoka got himself up to the 700th floor. Sure enough, Illumi was there, muttering to himself.  
  
“Assassin? No, friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Mission? Cry? CRY? Disappoint? Needle, Killu why?? Nii san? Nice” perhaps there were some words thrown in between but Hisoka wasn’t really paying attention. He just strutted right up like a high class fashion diva and propped his elbow on Illumi’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey sexy, are you a lamp? Cuz you’re ILLUMInating…and I can probably turn you on with just one finger” *wink wonk*  He said seductively. Illumi expressed no emotions, as always. He simply dragged Hisoka to the elevator doors and Hisoka was definitely thinking _‘Aww yis, Imma get laid tonight after all’._ However, Illumi opened the door with his bare hands, exposing the cold, empty elevator shaft down below.  
  
“You want to put your dick into a hole? Put it in there” Illumi said as he grabbed a hold of Hisoka and shoved him right down the elevator chute. Hisoka, however, was ecstatic. It was like that fangirl sort of moment girls had when their idol shook their hand. It was exactly like that because he just kept thinking ‘ _Illumi actually touched me willingly!_ ’ and that was progress. And Illumi, while watching Hisoka fall so joyously, for the first time in fifty billion years, felt his cheeks grow slightly, but just SLIGHTLY, warmer than the usual ice cold temperature his body was constantly in. Damn the faulty air conditioning on this floor! __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> * Greed Island Card #007 is Stones of Pregnancy. Carry it around and you pop a baby, regardless of gender  
> Greed Island Card #006 is basically a fountain of booze. Fill a bottle with the water and in an hour it will turn into a random alcoholic drink


End file.
